


Always Have, Always Will

by Lokis_Winchester



Series: WWE Series [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friend Jey, Cuddly Roman Reigns, Dislike of Paul Heyman, Established Relationship, F/M, KO is a jerk, McIntyre's protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Winchester/pseuds/Lokis_Winchester
Summary: So, I've got Adam Cole going-- but I decided to give my hand at Roman Reigns. Let me know!Also, no hate to Galina.And the timeline on this is probably messed up.Renee's interviewing, but I don't know when she left for Maternity Leave and stuff -- and Ro's in a feud with K.O, and Jey's at his side, so it's after Jey/Roman feud...Oh well.Then I had already added McIntyre in there before I realized he was on Raw, not Smackdown-- so I fixed that the easiest way possible. Freakin' management, man lol
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s)
Series: WWE Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161500
Kudos: 5





	Always Have, Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've got Adam Cole going-- but I decided to give my hand at Roman Reigns. Let me know!
> 
> Also, no hate to Galina. 
> 
> And the timeline on this is probably messed up.  
> Renee's interviewing, but I don't know when she left for Maternity Leave and stuff -- and Ro's in a feud with K.O, and Jey's at his side, so it's after Jey/Roman feud...  
> Oh well.  
> Then I had already added McIntyre in there before I realized he was on Raw, not Smackdown-- so I fixed that the easiest way possible. Freakin' management, man lol

Food in catering was always hit and miss. Sometimes they had really good choices—and then sometimes they sucked.   
Tonight was one of those nights.   
The plate in my hand only had two things currently on it, but I knew it wouldn’t be near enough for myself and Roman.   
A soft smile graced my face as I thought of my boyfriend. We had known each other for a long time now, almost eight years. We had met back in FCW—I had been a valet for Seth. Roman was a sweet guy, charming—and very easy on the eyes; however I was still pretty young back then—and he had been in a relationship with Galina. Over the years, however, Roman and I had grown close—and the relationship with Galina had seemingly fizzled to nothing. At first, he had seemed hesitant to take our friendship to the next level—his flirtations uncertain. However, after many pep talks and un-solicited advice from both Seth and Dean, Roman had finally taken the chance.   
That was three years ago.   
The two of us had been through quite a bit in those years. Championship wins—championship losses; turmoil between friends (and brothers); injuries and illness; happy memories—sad memories; thousands of miles traveled together.  
I wouldn’t change any second of it for anything in the world.   
“Hey girl— you been smilin’ to yourself for a good couple minutes now,” Jey smirked as he slid up next to me, his eyes roaming the available food options,” Care to share?”  
“Hey Jey,” I laughed,” Just… thinking. About the past couple years.”  
“They been interesting, that’s for damn sure,” Jey agreed, picking up a wheat biscuit and turning it over in his hand before frowning and putting it back down.   
“That it has,” I nodded, before noticing he was in his ‘ring gear’,” You got a match coming up?”   
“Hmm? Oh, nah nah. I’ll just be watching Kev’s match later on… closely.”   
“I see,” I chuckled,” Well, just be careful. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
“Aww- you do care about me,” Jey gently punched my upper arm,” I appreciate it though. I’m gonna get goin’. You watch yourself, ‘kay?”  
“I will. Catch you later, Jey.”   
He disappeared out of catering, leaving me once again to the poor excuses of food choices. I picked up the wheat biscuit that Jey had just toyed with, turning it over in my own hand before placing it on the plate as well. As my eyes roamed the table once again, I felt shivers run down my spine—instantly on alert. And apparently for good reason.  
“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Roman got you fetching his food now, too? What a sexist punk.”  
“What do you want, Kevin?” I rolled my eyes, wanting nothing more than for him to just leave me alone.   
“Ease up princess. I just want to talk.”  
“Well, I don’t.”  
“Reigns’ sour attitude is rubbing off on you—it doesn’t do you any favors. Makes you ugly—” Kevin frowned, his eyes roaming over me before grimacing,”—Rather, uglier.”  
“You’re not going to accomplish anything—insulting me. Roman won’t fall for your childish—”  
“Childish what--? Nothing childish here, except your little boyfriend,” Kevin interrupted as he crossed his arms.  
My jaw twitched in frustration, refusing to look at him.   
“What’s the matter princess? Pissed off?” Kevin asked,” Good! Maybe Roman will grow a pair and meet me out in the ring later tonight. Probably not.”  
“Keep running your mouth—Roman will kick your ass. Again!”  
With such an intensity that it took me by surprise, Kevin reached out and slapped the plate from my hands. The contents scattered across the floor as I looked to him in shock, my eyes wide.   
If we were being perfectly honest—I felt fear as well.   
Kevin pointed a finger in my face, his own red with anger,” Listen here, you little—”  
“Back off the lady,” a strong Scottish voice demanded, as the tall Drew McIntyre suddenly came into view. He stood between myself and Kevin, looking down at the shorter man and glaring at him.   
“What are you even doing here, McIntyre? You’re on Raw—not Smackdown. Go home—we don’t want you here,” Kevin sniped back.  
“I was asked here by the General Manager,” Drew explained, crossing his arms in front of him,” Now—are we gonna have a problem ‘ere?”  
I saw Kevin briefly glance around Drew towards me, before scoffing,” Nah- no problem. She’s more trouble than she’s worth. Word of advice though—don’t fall for her innocent act. Magnolia-- tell Roman I’ll be seeing him.”  
With that, Kevin walked out of catering and disappeared down the hallway, as Drew turned and looked at me. As soon as his hazel eyes met my green- I quickly looked down. Seeing the food on the floor, I ducked down and began picking it up. I was barely aware of Drew kneeling down beside me until his larger hand was placed on one of my much smaller ones.   
“You don’t have ta do that lass,” Drew told me softly.  
“I-if I don’t… who will?”   
“At least let me help ya then.”  
“You don’t have to!” I insisted, looking up into his eyes.  
“If I don’t, who will?” he asked, using my own words against me, a gentle smirk on his face. A few moments later, after most of the food had been picked back up and thrown in the garbage- I reached for another plate before Drew gently took my hand in his.  
“Why are you doin’ this for him lass?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Fetchin’ him food—he’s a grown ass man—”  
“Yeah, he is. And I’m a grown ass woman,” I frowned, yanking my hand away from him,” I choose to get Roman food—he’s a busy man. A busy Champion—something I think you could relate to. Besides, the food’s not just for him, it’s for me too.”  
“I’ve watched Smackdown lass—I’ve seen how he’s changed. That title’s changed him,” Drew told me, his voice soft,” You’re a smart girl, Maggie. I don’t want to see ya get hurt.”  
“I appreciate the concern, but it’s not needed. Roman has never hurt me—and he never will. I believe in him—I always have, always will.”  
“Ya need someone that’ll love you the way you deserve,” Drew murmured, his eyes boring into mine,” Be careful with yourself, Love.”   
With that, Drew walked off—leaving me standing in catering alone with only my thoughts.   
Later that night, I was walking through the hallway backstage on my way to Roman’s locker room—stopping when I heard someone call out my name.  
“Maggie—excuse me, Maggie—can I get a moment?” Turning around, I saw Renee and a cameraman quickly walking up towards me.   
“Renee, I really don’t—”  
“Just a small moment, I just want to get your thoughts on what happened earlier, between you and Kevin Owens.”  
With a sigh, I crossed my arms in front of me,” Alright—but quick, please. I’ve gotta be somewhere.”  
“Of course—how are you holding up after that altercation with Kevin Owens?”  
“I’m fine—I mean, yeah, I’ll admit. I was a bit afraid of what Owens might do. There’s a lot of animosity between him and Roman right now. Owen’s will do anything to get under Roman’s skin—or, rather, try to.”  
“Will Roman confront Kevin Owens for what he done earlier?”  
“That’s exactly what Owens wants- which is exactly why Roman—”  
The clearing of a throat interrupted what I was going to say. Looking over my shoulder, I instantly groaned in annoyance as I saw Paul Heyman slinking up to where Renee and I stood.   
“What…. Do we have going on here?” Heyman asked, one arm supporting the other by the elbow, pointing with his other hand between us.   
“Renee just had some questions about earlier—”  
“Questions? So… she was interviewing you?” Heyman asked, clarifying the situation, before asking,” Did Roman approve of this little interview?”  
“Well—I mean, no—but it’s just some questions about—” I began, before being interrupted once more.  
“The Head of the Table will not be pleased about this—I assure you now,” Heyman sighed,” The last thing I want is for you to get into trouble with Roman, honestly. I like you Maggie—I really do. I respect the relationship you’ve held with Roman over the years.”  
His blatant lies only irritated me further and all I wanted to do was slap him across the face. Several times. With a brick.  
But I held back. He was helping Roman—and Roman kept him around for his own reasons. I had to respect that.   
“That being said- any further questions that you have Renee—can be directed to me.”  
“Well, I—I guess…” Renee hesitated,” Aside from the altercation with Kevin Owens, we saw that Drew McIntyre seemed to have some advice for you Maggie. What’s your thoughts on what he had to say?”  
“Drew—” I began, before Heyman cut me off once again.  
“Drew McIntyre has no business on Smackdown. This—is Roman Reigns’ yard. If he doesn’t want put in his place, then he’ll keep out of business that has nothing to do with him. Kevin Owens—he’ll get what’s coming to him, at the discretion of the Big Dog. Now, if that’s all.”  
It was a question—even Renee could tell.   
Heyman leaned towards me,” We… should go see Roman. He’ll want to talk to you about… this.”  
Of course—he was going to spin this against me. Try and get Roman angry enough with me—to what? Break up with me? It was no secret among the rest of the locker room that Heyman and I didn’t like one another. Hell, even Roman knew how it was between Heyman and myself—but anytime we started bickering, a look from Roman instantly quieted us both.   
Wordlessly, I followed Heyman through the backstage area for a few moments until we reached a door embellished with a golden plaque that read ‘Roman Reigns’.   
Heyman gave a few quick knocks on the door, waiting for Roman to give the verbal okay to enter, before he ushered me into the room and closed the door behind him.  
“Sir, I do hate to bring any bad news, especially when it concerns Maggie—”  
Roman’s attention suddenly landed on us, as he looked up from the paper before him. His eyes were cold, calculating—but concerned, as well. Heyman probably didn’t see that part, even I barely caught it.   
“—She was In the midst of an interview when I came upon her. Renee was asking her about an earlier altercation with Kevin Owens and the interaction with Drew McIntyre that followed. I understand that there is a relationship between the two of you, so I do believe that the punishment shouldn’t be so severe, not like with Jey. How—”  
“Punishment?” I recoiled, glaring at Heyman as Roman leaned back in his chair,” Are you kidding me?! It was simple questions—about me. Nothing to do with Roman. I shouldn’t need approval for something like that. You honestly think that Roman will punish me for something so trivial?”  
“Not only did you have an unapproved interview—but you and Drew McIntyre’s blatant flirtations backstage did not go unnoticed.”  
“Flirtations?! He was making sure I was okay after Owen’s got up in my face! He was being a gentleman—nothing more!” I exclaimed, standing in Heyman’s face; I was livid, continuing,” Drew flirts—it’s what he does. It’s a European thing I guess—hell if I know. All you care about though, is yourself Heyman. If something doesn’t fit the picture you see—then you skew it and make it fit. You don’t care what lies you have to tell or what lives you have to ruin—but I’ll be damned it you come between—”  
“Maggie.”  
Roman’s deep voice interrupted me, causing me to glance away from Heyman for a second. I could tell Roman wasn’t happy—and there was a glint of something unfamiliar in his eyes.  
“Paul,” Roman breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers,” Leave us for a bit.”  
“Right, of course Sir. I’ll be right outside—”  
“Take a walk.”  
“Oh, uhm. Of course, Sir. As you wish.”  
As he turned towards the door, I didn’t miss the smirk that tugged at his lips—and it only pissed me off more. Balling up my fist as I took a step towards him, I readied a strike—until—  
“Magnolia,” Roman’s stern voice rang through the room, making me freeze in place. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I clenched and unclenched my hand as the door closed, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.   
“Why must you two always do that?” Roman asked, his slate gray eyes on me.  
“I don’t like him—never have. Never will.”  
“I know,” Roman gave a chuckle, his cold demeanor briefly disappearing. I looked over my shoulder and saw Roman smiling softly at me. He lifted his hand and motioned me over, patting his thigh for me to sit on.   
I walked over and gently sat down, allowing him to pull my legs up into his lap as he wrapped an arm around them to secure me closer to his body. The warmth he radiated was always welcome—I tended to get cold easier than most. I rest my head against his shoulder and just took a moment to enjoy the quiet time alone with Roman.   
“What’d Owens say earlier?” he asked, breaking the silence.  
“Nothing- don’t worry—”  
“Babygirl,” Roman shook his head, looking down towards me,” He comes at me—I can handle that, it don’t bother me. But he went at you—and that’s not okay with me.”  
“He just—” I thought back to what had been said, realizing it wasn’t much after all,”—He said your sour attitude was rubbing off on me, that you wouldn’t grow a pair and meet him in the ring later. When I said you’d kick his ass again, he—he smashed the plate in my hands to the ground. Kinda took me by surprise. Makes me glad Drew did show up… I honestly don’t know what he would have done if Drew hadn’t happened by.”  
“He got physical with you?” Roman demanded, sitting up straight and staring at me.   
“Well, I mean—not really, he just—”  
I felt like Roman was staring into my soul, and as I sighed deeply I just let the fight go.  
“—Yes. He got physical with me.”  
Instantly, Roman gently slid me off his lap and stood—beginning to pace near the desk. I could feel the anger radiating off of him.  
“That son’f’bitch—I’m gonna kill him. Kick his ass and then kill him. He had no right going after you! This is between him and me! That little punk ass—”  
As much as I adored his rambling sometime, I knew he was in a dark mindset, so I placed myself in front of him—cutting off his pacing. He looked down at me—but I knew he was looking right through me. Slowly, I placed my hands on his torso, bringing him back to earth.   
“Ro.”  
At the sound of my voice, he seemed to gather himself—focusing on me once again.  
“Kick his ass all you want—but please, baby, don’t get in trouble. If they suspend you—or fire you? Then I’m here. All alone.”  
“Can’t have that,” he murmured, pulling me closer to him in a tight hug.   
“No, we can’t,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his back and holding him close.   
It was times like these that I cherished most—because it reminded me that, despite the world seeing him as this cold, uncaring monster, he was still my Roman. My kind, loving—sometimes goofy—Samoan Prince Charming.   
“What did McIntyre want?”  
“Pretty much just making sure Owen’s didn’t try anything further, made sure I was okay,” I told Roman, pausing before adding,” He also warned me that I needed someone different. Someone that would love me the way I deserved to be.”  
It was quiet for a moment, before I heard Roman whisper,” He’s right…”  
I shook my head as much as I could against his chest,” No, he’s not. Nobody realizes the love that we truly share, Ro. No one sees you back here—moments like this? All they see is the uncaring, rough asshole that you are out there. They don’t realize—that you’re still the tender, caring, kind-hearted, loyal Big Dog you’ve always been. But I see it. Every day, when we wake up in the morning; when we’re in the car on the way to the arena; when it’s just you and I in here because you sent Heyman scurrying away on some ridiculous errand.”   
He scoffed a bit, chucking,” Gotta get rid of him somehow.”  
“And I’m so glad that you do,” I laughed, looking up at him, adding the most sincere tone I could,” I love you, Roman. Always have—always will.”  
“I love you to, Baby girl. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me- no doubt.”  
He leaned down at pressed a kiss to my forehead, before walking us over to the large reclining chair. He sat down first, then carefully pulled me down with him, holding me close as he could.   
“What would the Head of the Table like?”  
“Right now?” he asked me; I gave him a nod, so he continued, a loving twinkle in his eye,” Just sit here with me, Baby girl. Just… stay with me for a bit.”  
“Anything for you, Ro,” I whispered, leaning my head in the crook of his neck and closing my eyes blissfully.   
Times like this—I wouldn’t trade for nothing.   
Times like this—I knew exactly where I belonged.   
Right here, with Roman. 


End file.
